Never Forget You
by chica sin nombre
Summary: Prometi siempre cuidarte, prometi amarte, prometi siempre estar a tu lado, prometimos nunca olvidarnos, y al menos yo cumplire esa promesa. (Perdonen faltas de ortografia, teclado descompuesto)


_Tal vez nunca leas esto, esta bien supongo, lamento no haberte dicho que te amaba... pero ahora te prometo algo, nunca te olvidare, aunque tu ya lo hayas hecho._

 _Atte: Corey J. Riffin_

Todo paso muy rapido, Trina empujando a Laney hacia la calle porque ella le grito; el coche sonando el claxon y tratando de detenerse, los gemelos y yo gritando desesperados, el hombre bajando aterrorizado esperando que mi Lanes estuviera bien, todos llendo al hospital con miedo, mi hermana llorando y gritando. Mucha informacion para procesar en ese momento pero nunca la olvidaria ¿Has escuchado hablar sobre las oportunidades perdidas? Esta es una de ellas.

 _ **Hace seis meses**_

-Bueno chicos, me voy- dijo Laney tomando su bajo dispuesta a irse, le revolvi el cabello riendo y me despedi.

-Hasta mañana Laney- dijeron los gemelos al unisono. En el instante que Laney iba a cruzar la calle llego Trina consentrada en su celular con un batido rosa en la mano derecha, tan consentrada estaba que no noto que Laney pasaba y le tiro todo el batido ensima.

-¡Trina!- grite molesto y sali para ayudar a Laney a limpiarze. ¿Me podia tocar peor hermana? no lo creo. Trina empezo a gritarle a Laney y ella solo se limpiaba lo mejor que podia con mi ayuda.

-¡¿Me escuchas niña?!- grito Trina molesta. Laney me alejo y miro a mi hermana molesta.

Ho no...

-Mira tonta, yo solo me queria ir a mi casa despues de un buen dia sin tener que ver tu cara de troll en nuestro ensayo, y tu estabas tan pegada a un aparato que ni me viste, la culpa la tienes tu muñequita- dijo molesta. Mi hermana grito frustada y empujo a Laney, ella perdio el equilibrio y termino tirada a media calle.

-¡Cuidado!- grito un hombre seguido de pitidos del claxon, Laney trato de levantarse y el hombre de detenerse pero ninguno pudo.

-¡Laney!- gritamos todos. El auto azul del tipo estaba manchado por rojo, Laney tenia muchas heridas en el cuerpo.

No podia, no podia verla asi. Corri hacia ella y movi su cuerpo con cuidado de no lastimarla mas si eso era posible. El hombre bajo preocupado y repetia "Ho no, no, no"

No reaccionaba, yo sin darme cuenta empece a llorar gritando su nombre, no supe hasta que el tipo dejo de repetir lo mismo.

-L-los llevo al hospital- mi hermana cargo a Laney y subimos, al igual que los gemelos, no pare de llorar en todo el camino. Ella es mi mejor amiga, mi enana pelirroja, mi bajista, mi todo... ¡Tiene que estar bien!

Salimos cual rayo cuando nos detuvimos en el hospital y Trina de inmediato pidio ayuda con Laney, yo no podia ni hablar, tenia un nudo en la garganta.

Llame a sus padres mientras atendian a Laney, solo llego su madre quien no parecia tener mucho interez, por algo ella siempre pasaba el dia en mi casa. Malditos.

-Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa- repetia Trina llorando en la sala de espera, ella no es la mejor hermana, pero es mi hermana. La abrace tratando de calmarma mientras yo lloraba en silencio.

-Estara bien- dije con voz temblorosa-. Laney es fuerte, solo fue un arranque de ira Trina- No podia decir que mis palabras eran 100% honestas, pero no estaba para decir la verdad o mentir en este momento, solo hablaba.

-Si no lo esta sera mi culpa- dijo respondiendo mi abrazo-. Ya es mi culpa que este asi.

Pasaron horas, no supe cuantas pero el doctor por fin salio, hablo primero con la madre de mi Lanes quien puso una cara palida, esa cara de preocupacion que tuvo que tener cuando llego.

-Ella esta bien- dijo mirandonos, Trina me abrazo al igual que los gemelos-. Pero...

Me soltaron y vimos a la señora Penn.

-¿Pero?- la anime a que siguiera, estaba realmente preocupado.

-No recuerda casi nada, apenas reacciono a escribir y hablar sin trabarse- dijo. ¿Mi Lanes... me olvido? fuimos con ella y la vimos con un respirador y el brazo izquierdo enllesado, entre varias vendas por casi todo su cuerpo, sentada en su cama con una libreta en las piernas y una pluma en la mano.

-Lanes- dijimos los gemelos y yo. Ella nos miro confundidos y sonrio incomoda.

No...

-Hola, este, creo que se equibocan, soy Aillen- dijo, baje la cabeza y mire sobre la mesa de noche, su broche amarillo roto.

No.

-Somos, Corey

-Kin

-Kon.

-¿No los recuerdas?- pregunto su madre. Ella nego y tartamudeo un poco.

¡No!

-Creo haberlos visto, pero, no se quienes son- y ahi, me rompi, sali corriendo entre llanto hacia mi garaje.

¿Porque mi Lanes?

 **-Chica sin nombre**


End file.
